The Risk Factor Monitoring and Methods Branch (RFMMB) is one of three branches in NCI's Applied Research Program. Our mission is to contribute to reducing cancer in the US population by serving as a critical link between etiologic research on cancer risk factors and the translation of such research into targeted and effective interventions for prevention. We carry out our mission through work in three areas: monitoring cancer-related behaviors and other risk factors among the general population and among selected population subgroups; developing and improving the methods of assessing such factors; and roviding data to assist in formulating public policies addressing these factors.